La Reunión
by brightsidexxxxx
Summary: Era un día normal para Sharpay Evans en Nueva York el 2016, cuando llega una invitación inesperada: "Reunión de la generación 2008, East High". Sharpay deberá tomar la desición de enfrentar a su pasado. ("Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure" nunca pasó!)
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

_Mayo, 2016, Nueva York_

Amanecía en Nueva York. Los rayos de sol comenzaban a rebotar en los rascacielos de la _ciudad que nunca duerme_ y se podía ver a gente volviendo a sus casas luego de una noche de fiestas y a otros preparándose para salir a laborar.

Cerca de la frenética Quinta Avenida, en la cocina de un codiciado _pent-house _en un alto edificio con inspiración victoriana, estaba Sharpay Evans. Eran las siete de la mañana y ya había terminado su sesión de ejercicio matutino, la rubia estaba elegantemente vestida revisando su correo electrónico en su MacBook y tomando un _smoothie_.

A la edad de 25 años, Sharpay tenía su propia línea de vestuario, calzado y accesorios llamada "_Fabulous"_. Había comenzado como una tienda pequeña online, pero hace cuatro años la revista _Marie Claire_ la nombró en la lista de las tiendas más prometedoras y fue así como su _boutique_ comenzó a crecer. Ahora muchas socialités de Nueva York y caras reconocidas de Hollywood pagaban buen dinero por tener algo con la etiqueta _Fabulous_. Pero no era un logro individual, tenía una socia (que también era su mejor amiga) con la que todo esto había sido posible, Alexa Carson.

"Spam, spam, spam…" murmuraba Sharpay mientras borraba e-mails. No podía entender cómo todos estos lograban pasar a su bandeja de entrada principal. De vez en cuando abría alguno y anotaba algo en su iPhone.

Tomó un sorbo de su _smoothie_, actualizó la página y casi se ahoga al ver de quién era el nuevo correo que había aparecido: _Susan Millers, East High School, Albuquerque. _

No tenía una mínima idea de quién sería esta tal Susan Millers, pero le estremeció lo que le seguía. El nombre de su antigua secundaria. Y algo más terrible aún sintió en su estómago cuando leyó el asunto. Sharpay abrió rápidamente el mail.

* * *

**_De: _**_Susan Millers, East High School, Albuquerque __smillers01 _

**_Para: _**_Sharpay Evans __sharpayevans __, y __**72 personas más **__(__ver__)_

**_Asunto: _**_Reunión de la generación 2008, East High_

**REUNIÓN DE LA GENERACIÓN 2008, EAST HIGH**

_"__Los amigos son para siempre"_

_Estás cordialmente invitado(a) a la reunión de ex-alumnos de East High, de la Generación 2008._

_Se realizará el día sábado 18 de junio a las 8 p.m. Comenzaremos con una bienvenida-cóctel en el auditorio y luego pasaremos al gimnasio para la cena._

_Esperamos que esta sea una oportunidad de reencuentro, llena de alegría y recuerdos._

_Se contará con la presencia de muchos de los profesores que te dieron las herramientas para la vida. _

_Rogamos confirmar su asistencia lo más pronto posible._

_Se despide atentamente,_

_Susan Millers, Presidenta del Comité de ex-alumnos Generaciones 2007-08-09_

* * *

Sharpay perdió la cuenta de todas las veces que leyó la invitación, sólo salió de su trance cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Apresuradamente vio la pequeña pantalla.

_Alexa Carson_

Y tocó el botón de "Rechazar".

_¿Una reunión escolar?_, pensó Sharpay, _Sólo con mi karma, Dios mío…_

La rubia cerró con mucha frustración su computador portátil, dejó su vaso vacío ya de _smoothie_ en el fregadero, tomó sus llaves y cartera y salió de su _pent-house_.

"Buenos días, señorita Evans" dijo el conserje de la recepción, Burt Campbell, mientras Sharpay caminaba frente a su escritorio habiendo recién salido del ascensor.

Ella sólo le dio una media sonrisa. Todavía tenía en su mente el infame e-mail. Habían sido años desde que no veía a nadie de su secundaria, ni a nadie de Albuquerque sin contar a sus padres y su hermano. Sharpay se decía era porque no eran importantes en su vida, nunca la habían comprendido y siempre la juzgaban. Ella no tenía por qué someterse a los tratos de gente inferior a ella. Y en parte eso era verdad, pero si esas personas fuesen realmente tan insignificantes, Sharpay no se encontraría pensando en ellos con tanta ferocidad en este preciso instante.

La rubia salió del edificio y comenzó a caminar hacia su oficina, unas cuadras más al oeste de su edificio de la Quinta Avenida. Era una caminata de quince minutos, le daba tiempo para procesar la invitación que le había llegado.

Podría simplemente no ir a esta tal reunión. Eso era una alternativa más que posible. Ahora era una mujer ocupada, exitosa, que tenía planes de carácter profesional que simplemente no podían ser cancelados. Pero Sharpay sabía muy bien que la semana del 12 al 25 de junio la tenía libre de cualquier compromiso, ésa era la fecha en la que se iba a ir de viaje a Bali con su novio Logan, _Ex-novio más bien…_ Y también, pensó, todos ahora deben ser profesionales que van a hacer el esfuerzo de ir a esta reunión. Pero si no iba a Albuquerque, su vida permanecería intacta.

Por el otro lado, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no veía a su hermano. La reunión podría ser una excusa para verlo. Cuando terminaron la secundaria hace 8 años, Ryan había migrado aquí a Nueva York a cursar coreografía en _Juilliard _y Sharpay se había quedado en Albuquerque para estudiar Drama en la universidad de la misma ciudad. Este había sido el sueño de Sharpay desde que tuvo uso de razón, pero en los nueve meses en que fue a la universidad, se dio cuenta que no era feliz. Había participado en todas las producciones dramáticas de su escuela, excepto esa vez en el tercer año de secundaria, y ni una vez se había preguntado por qué era que amaba cantar, bailar y actuar. Pues, no era porque lo disfrutara como mucha otra gente lo hace, si no que le gustaba ser el centro de atención de una manera muy infantil. En la Universidad de Albuquerque, ya no era la mejor. Ni siquiera en su último año en _East High_, había sido la mejor (Sharpay se prohibió pensar en quienes habían sido los mejores). Y eso hacía que cantar, bailar y actuar ya no tuviera gracia. _Qué infantil_, pensó Sharpay mientras doblaba en una esquina para llegar a su tienda. Por eso, en su último semestre, tomó una clase de diseño, como una manera desesperada de encontrar algo que le apasionara. Y ahí lo descubrió.

Fue así cómo se retiró de la universidad, y tomó un puesto de interna en el taller de la diseñadora inglesa Stella McCartney. En Londres. Sus padres al principio pensaron que se había vuelto loca, pero Sharpay les aseguró que esto era lo que quería hacer. Así empacó sus maletas y se fue a Inglaterra, sin remordimientos. Claro que también hubo otra situación que fue sin duda otro motivo por querer irse tan lejos, _pero no pensaré en ese evento en particular, no lo haré, _pensó Sharpay.

La rubia estaba frente a su tienda. En un gran letrero de luces, muy sofisticado, se leía "_Fabulous_" y en unas letras más pequeñas "_by Sharpay &amp; Alexa_". Una mirada de satisfacción se vio en la cara de Sharpay. No entró por las grandes puertas de vidrio que le daban la bienvenida a los compradores, si no que siguió caminando y cuando la vitrina mostrando los maniquís usando los últimos modelos de _Fabulous_ terminaba, había otro edificio y abrió una puerta que leía "_Carson_ _Building"_. Se entraba a una gran recepción, y Sharpay se dirigió directamente a uno de los seis ascensores, marcó el piso número nueve y esperó.

Se escuchó un _ding_, y el ascensor abrió las puertas. Inmediatamente se entraba a una gran sala de paredes blancas y piso de madera blanca. Justo en frente, las palabras: _Carson &amp; Evans Designs: Fabulous _le dieron la bienvenida. Había un escritorio alto y sentada detrás de él estaba una mujer pelirroja que atendía llamadas. A los lados de este escritorio había dos puertas de vidrio que llevaban a dos pasillos distintos donde se encontraban las oficinas y salas de conferencia. Todo estaba decorado de una manera muy chic y contemporánea.

"¡Hola Sharpay!" exclamó la pelirroja del escritorio, colgando el teléfono que hace unos segundos había tenido en su oreja, "¿Pensé que en media hora te ibas a reunir con los inversionistas en el Meatpacking District?"

"¿Qué?" chilló Sharpay, y luego odiándose dijo, "Jenny, lo olvidé por completo. Si tomo el metro debería llegar, ¿no?"

"¿Puedo llamar a Keira y ver si puede ir ella?" preguntó Jennifer, la recepcionista, en seguida tomando el teléfono.

"Sí, sí, haz eso. De todos modos ella debería estar por allí, para ver ese lugar que estaba en venta" respondió la rubia dirigiéndose a la puerta de la izquierda. Keira era la hermana de Alexa, y estaba a cargo del _marketing_ de la tienda.

Sharpay miró su reloj antes de abrir la puerta. _8.03 a.m_. Caminó por el pasillo, saludando a cierta gente mientras pasaba por oficinas hasta que llegó a la pequeña sala antes de la suya.

"¿Dónde está Sarah?" se preguntó para sí, viendo que el escritorio de su asistente estaba vacío y sin ningún rastro de que alguien hubiera llegado.

Pasó por el umbral de su puerta, se sacó su abrigo y lo colgó. Su oficina era bastante espaciosa, tenía una repisa que estaba llena de diferentes revistas, toda una pared era un ventanal y se podían apreciar varios otros rascacielos, tenía un gran escritorio libre de cualquier tipo de desorden. Sharpay caminó en dirección contraria a donde estaba su escritorio, y se tiró (sí, Sharpay se tiró) en uno de sus sofás.

"¿Por qué?" gruñó Sharpay angustiada, cerrando los ojos. Por qué tenían que hacerla pensar en un pasado tan poco agradable, y forzarla a tomar una decisión de si enfrentarse a él o no.

"¿Todo bien, Shar?" dijo la voz de una mujer. Sharpay abrió los ojos, una mujer alta y esbelta estaba parada en frente de ella. Cabello ondulado color negro azabache, ojos de un verde esmeralda y tez más bien blanca. Estaba usando pantalones y sweater negros, y encima un abrigo blanco de piel.

Sharpay volvió a cerrar los ojos, "Sólo una jaqueca, Alexa"

"¿Pensé que ahora estarías en el Meatpacking District?" preguntó confundida Alexa sentándose en el sillón que estaba frente al de Sharpay.

"SE ME OLVIDÓ, ¿SÍ?" exclamó una alterada Sharpay.

"Hey, no necesitas ladrarme" rió Alexa, "De todas maneras Keira iba a estar por allá. Wow, estás tan pálida que pareciera que viste a un fantasma"

Sharpay soltó un gruñido. _Ver un fantasma hubiera sido mejor_…

Alexa pareció percatarse de algo, abrió sus ojos bien grandes y se acercó a Sharpay, "¿Acaso viste a Logan?" No la dejó responder, "¡Lo viste! ¡Es por eso que no me respondiste el teléfono hoy en la mañana!"

"¿De qué estás hablando? Claro que no vi a Logan" dijo Sharpay incorporándose para sentarse de una manera más decente en su sofá, "Está en Francia, ¿recuerdas?"

Alexa volvió a su estado de confusión anterior, "Algo te pasa. Te conozco por más de cinco años y sé que a Sharpay Evans no le dan _jaquecas_" En esta última palabra hizo con sus dedos comillas en el aire.

"Pero bueno, si no le quieres contar a tu mejor amiga" hizo énfasis en el 'mejor amiga', "Está bien, no te presionaré" Alexa se levantó, haciendo ademán de irse.

"No es eso, sólo necesito tiempo para procesar" dijo Sharpay incorporándose en el sofá.

"¿Procesar qué?" preguntó Alexa, "¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Estás embarazada!" chilló llevándose las manos a la boca y dejándose caer en una silla.

"¿QUÉ?" gritó la rubia y luego comenzó a reír, "¡No! Claro que no, es sólo que…" Sharpay volvió a sentir esa sensación en su estómago y no sabía si quería seguir pensando en el tema, "Me llegó un mail diciendo que va a haber una reunión en mi secundaria, la primera reunión para la generación del 2008"

"Oh" dijo Alexa, "Pero eso no es tan terri…" y su cara cambió a una de comprensión, "Eso que me contaste de…"

"Sí, sí, sí, sí. Exactamente eso" Sharpay no quería escuchar lo que había pasado en voz alta, ni siquiera quería formularlo en su mente.

"Sharpay, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento" exclamó una mujer menudita entrando a la oficina, "El metro se averió y me tuve que bajar, y luego ¡no habían taxis en ninguna parte! Entonces tuve que llamar a mi vecino, y oh Dios son las ocho y cuarto, no me despidas, por favor, mi prima me dijo que debía ser puntual pero ¡no fue mi culpa! El perro que estaba caminando en la acera ¡no se quitaba del camino! ¿Y ya dije que el metro se averió? Un tipo horrible no me dejaba pasar a la puerta y una señora me comenzó a insultar y el camión de entregas dio una vuelta en U justo cuando yo iba a…"

"Sarah, me vas a dar una migraña si sigues hablando así de rápido" interrumpió Sharpay, "Sólo, ve, anda, y tráeme mi Starbucks"

"Claro, claro, eeh, bajaré a comprarlo y en seguida estaré aquí de vuelta, no te preocupes" dijo Sarah corriendo tras la puerta.

"No entiendo cómo soportas a tu asistente" dijo Alexa mirando en la dirección en que Sarah se había ido.

* * *

Sharpay pasó todo el día haciendo el trabajo a medias. Gracias a Dios que Alexa estaba ahí. Tenían que hablar de la nueva colección y Sharpay no podría estar más desconectada.

Luego de que Sarah se fuera de la oficina, había entrado Josh, director creativo, y las había prácticamente empujado a una sala de conferencia para tener una reunión de emergencia. Algo de alguien copiando algo, ¿o era sobre unas telas que no habían llegado?, Sharpay no lo sabía. Alexa le había dicho que hablarían después sobre el tema de la reunión.

* * *

"Deberías ir" afirmó Alexa, tomando de su latte. Las dos diseñadoras estaban en un pintoresco café cerca de Central Park.

Sharpay la miró fríamente, "Esperaba que me dijeras todo lo contrario"

"Tienes que ir para mostrarles que eres una mujer existosa, ¡25 años y ya en la cima del mundo!" exclamó Alexa, "Demuéstrales que nada de lo que hicieron ni nada de lo que te dijeron, te frenó"

"Se podría decir que yo hice y les dije cosas también" dijo Sharpay casi en un susurro.

"Entonces demuéstrales que el pasado, ya está pisado. También fue tu secundaria y tienes el derecho de ir a esta reunión"

"Pero…"

"¡Sharpay! Tú y yo sabemos que te mueres por ir. Lo que pasó con Tro..." Sharpay le dio una mirada asesina, "¡Está bien! Lo que pasó en esa particular situación, no es tan terrible si lo miras de afuera"

La rubia se indignó y miró para otro lado. Ya sabía que _la situación_ no era tan terrible en sí, lo que le asustaba era que nunca había lidiado con las consecuencias. Y sabía que iban a haber consecuencias.

"Te estás comportando como una adolescente y lo sabes. La única forma para que sigas adelante, es ir y ver que esta situación con la que te has estado atormentando por ocho años, no es importante" concluyó Alexa.

_Basta Sharpay. Irás a esa reunión con la cabeza en alto. Ahora deja de estar distraída por esta estúpida invitación y disfruta tu maldita vida, ¡que es bastante fabulosa!_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

"¡Hola Ryan!" Sharpay exclamó por el teléfono.

Había decidido, con ayuda de Alexa, en ir a la reunión de la generación 2008 de _East High_. Y luego de haber tomado esta opción tan concluyentemente, se sentía muy tranquila. Ese mismo día había reservado los pasajes para Albuquerque para el día viernes 17 de junio. Ya había pasado un mes desde esa semana y en su llamada mensual a sus padres les había comentado que se iría a un hotel, pero ellos habían insistido en que le preguntara a Ryan si se podía quedar en su casa. No ofrecieron la casa de infancia de Sharpay porque la estaban renovando y ellos se irían a vacacionar a Laos. Por eso ahora a menos de dos semanas para la reunión, estaba llamando a su hermano desde su oficina.

"¡Sharpay! ¿Cómo estás?" dijo Ryan.

"Espectacular, ¿y tú?" respondió Sharpay.

"Yo estoy de lo mejor" Ryan rió.

Más o menos así eran todas las conversaciones por teléfono que tenía con Ryan. No se veían desde hace dos años en Navidad con sus padres, desde ahí la vida de Sharpay había sido un torbellino.

"Qué bueno" dijo Sharpay sonriendo, "Te llamaba para pedirte un pequeño favor, hermano"

"¿Sharpay Evans pidiendo un favor? Oh por Dios, ¿debería documentar este momento?" exclamó Ryan al otro lado del teléfono.

"Ja ja, ¿no has pensado en ser comediante querido?" respondió Sharpay con una sonrisa en el rostro. Siempre que hablaba por teléfono con él se daba cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba a su familia en Albuquerque.

"Sabes, lo he considerado seriamente" rió Ryan, "Dime, ¿cuál es este favor que quieres que haga?"

"Pues, sabes que la reunión de East High se acerca en un par de semanas y estaba pensando si me podría hospedar en tu casa" preguntó Sharpay con el tono de voz más dulce que fue capaz de hacer.

* * *

"Sharpay, te veo demasiado calmada para lo histérica que estuviste todo este mes" dijo Alexa mirándose las uñas y quitándose sus tacones para tenderse en la cama de Sharpay.

Era un miércoles 15 de junio por la noche, exactamente a tres días de la gran reunión de todos los Wildcats. Sharpay tenía tres maletas abiertas en el suelo de su habitación y cada 30 segundos entraba a su _walk in closet_ para luego volver a salir con blusas, vestidos, zapatos, accesorios. Alexa miraba a su amiga rubia de manera preocupada.

"¿Histérica? ¿Yo?" respondió Sharpay asomándose desde el closet, "Me estás confundiendo con otra persona" y soltó una risa.

Alexa rió también, "Tengo miedo de que esto sea la calma entre tormentas"

"Deja de preocuparte tanto, estaré bien. ¿Crees que algunos _Wildcats _me harán daño?" dijo Sharpay doblando un vestido en su maleta, "A ellos les gustaría"

"¿Canalizando a la _Princesa del Hielo_? Me gusta" guiñó el ojo Alexa.

"Sabes que odio que me digan así, y no, sólo estoy siendo la Sharpay fuerte y confiada que siempre he sido" dijo Sharpay guiñando el ojo de vuelta.

"Bueno, bueno, basta de hablar de la secundaria que me recuerda a mi cara llena de acné y horribles frenillos" exclamó Alexa arrugando su nariz, "Debo admitir que somos unas _nerds,_ es miércoles por la noche y deberíamos estar ¡disfrutando la noche neoyorkina!"

"Si tan solo no fuéramos diseñadoras exitosas, podríamos salir y bailar toda la noche, pero recuerda mañana tenemos una gran reunión con la gente de Vogue Italia y no podemos arruinarla" dijo Sharpay mientras cerraba todas sus maletas, "Así que solo podemos quedarnos en casa, tomar vino, comer chocolates y ver una película. Ya tengo todo listo para conquistar Albuquerque. ¿Vemos _The Notebook_ otra vez?"

* * *

Era viernes 17 de junio del 2016, seis y treinta de la mañana. El día en que Sharpay volvería a Albuquerque. Sorpresivamente estaba relajada. O lo más parecido a relajada que Sharpay Evans podía estar. Se encontraba en este instante en el auto de la empresa, con su chofer Stephen, un hombre de aproximadamente 60 años con pelo gris y una cara muy amable, conduciendo al aeropuerto de JFK.

Sharpay estaba grabando mensajes de voz para su asistente Sarah. Era la única manera que se aseguraba que estas tareas _tal vez_ fueran hechas.

"Dile a Marc que le diga a Will y a Emma que tienen que cambiar esos estampados en los diseños de la línea de verano. Son demasiado iguales a la colección del 2010 de esa diseñadora que casi gana _Project Runway_ en la temporada que hacen ropa para perros o deportistas o algo de ese estilo, y no queremos estar metidas en una polémica de plagio" terminó de decir Sharpay y soltó un botón lo que hacía que la grabación parara. "Por fin, último mensaje"

"Uno creería que en sus vacaciones dejaría de trabajar, Señorita Sharpay" rió el chofer, Stephen, mientras miraba por el espejo retrovisor.

Sharpay rió, "Nueva York me contagió de su ritmo frenético, Stephen"

La verdad era que le ponía nerviosa que Sarah se quedara sola atendiendo sus diligencias, Alexa también se iba de viaje en esta fecha con su novio a Barcelona por lo que sólo estaría Keira Carson, la hermana de Alexa, atenta de "todo". _Solo por si acaso, le mandaré un mail a Jenny, la secretaría general, para que esté pendiente de Sarah…_ pensó Sharpay. Ella estaba seriamente pensando en despedir a Sarah y contratar a Jenny como su asistente.

Sharpay miró por la ventana mientras pasaban por el Puente de Brooklyn. Nueva York ya era una parte de ella…

Luego de una media hora, Stephen le avisó que ya habían llegado. La acompañó, llevando sus maletas en un carrito, a hacer el check-in donde dejó su equipaje.

"Muchas gracias, Stephen" dijo Sharpay con una sonrisa.

"No hay de qué, señorita Evans, y disfrute sus vacaciones" sonrió Stephen de vuelta.

* * *

Luego de una hora de estar sentada en los incómodos asientos del aeropuerto (_¡y eso que estaba en el salón VIP!_), se escuchó "_El vuelo 933 a Albuquerque, Nuevo México ya está abordando" _y Sharpay pudo entrar al avión.

Las azafatas le dieron la bienvenida, se sentó en su asiento de primera clase y en seguida las azafatas comenzaron a registrar el avión para que pudieran partir. Sharpay tomó su celular de su cartera y le mandó un mensaje a su hermano Ryan diciendo que estaba a punto de despegar. En seguida su teléfono vibró, un mensaje de Alexa había llegado y tan solo decía _Suerte!_ Sharpay sonrió y apagó su _iPhone_ rosado (Sí, este seguía siendo su color distintivo).

Mientras el avión despegaba, Sharpay miraba por la ventanilla del avión cómo se alejaba de Nueva York y no podía dejar de pensar en todas las personas a las que iba a ver: Ryan, su querido hermano al que estaba muy ansiosa de ver; Kelsi, a quien había visto un par de veces luego de salir de _East High_ ya que estudió en _Juilliard_ con Ryan; Zeke, Sharpay rió pensando en lo mala que había sido al no darle una oportunidad a ese chico; Taylor, Sharpay estremeció; Chad, Sharpay estremeció; Gabriella, Sharpay nuevamente estremeció; Troy,…

"Disculpa, ¿necesitas una manta?" una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Sharpay levantó la mirada y vio a una azafata rubia mirándola con _falsa_ preocupación.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Sharpay confundida.

"Estabas tiritando, querida" dijo una señora de unos 70 años que estaba en el asiento de al lado.

"Oh, muchas gracias pero no, gracias" respondió Sharpay dulcemente y la azafata se fue.

"¿Preocupada por algo, linda?" dijo suavemente la abuelita, tocándole el brazo a Sharpay.

"Tan solo estoy a punto de enfrentarme al pasado, nada más que eso" suspiró Sharpay, _Oh por Dios, en qué metí…_

Sharpay siempre había viajado mucho. Cuando era pequeña todos los veranos volaban con su familia a un lugar diferente, donde pasaban una o dos semanas antes de volver a su Country Club y seguir disfrutando del descanso ahí. Sharpay podría jurar que ya el aeropuerto era como su cuarta casa y las nubes su quinta (Obviamente la segunda y tercera eran el Country Club y la casa en Malibú de sus padres). El 2001, cuando viajaron a Nueva Zelanda, había pasado unas treinta horas volando alrededor del mundo. Claro que la familia Evans viajaba siempre en primera clase, nunca tenían problemas de comodidad en el avión. Sharpay no era una extraña a los aviones. Es por esto que tenía muy claro que las cosquillas en su estómago y los mareos que estaba sintiendo, ya adentrado en tres horas el vuelo de Nueva York a Albuquerque, no eran por un vértigo de las alturas o algo por el estilo. Ya habían sido unas cinco veces que la misma azafata rubia le había preguntado con esa voz _demasiado_ dulce si necesitaba algo, _¿un paracetamol?, ¿una bolsa de papel?, ¿Segura que no quieres una manta?..._

Sharpay se decidió, no podía seguir aquí sintiéndose enferma por el solo pensamiento de volver a su secundaria. ¿Qué iba a pasar cuando los viera en persona? ¿¡Desmayarse!? _No_, se dijo a sí misma. Necesitaba algo para distraerse.

"¿Acaso no odia ir a estas reuniones de secundaria?" comentó Sharpay a la señora que se sentaba al lado de ella. Un poco de charla con esta tierna señora sería una buena distracción o una buena forma de quejarse de lo que le aproblemaba.

La señora rió, "¿Es eso de lo que se trata? ¿Es por eso que estas tan nerviosa, querida?"

Sharpay tan solo se encogió de hombros.

"No son tan malas como uno piensa" siguió la señora.

"Ni siquiera sé por qué vine, no es como que me agrade alguien que vaya" se quejó Sharpay.

"Oh, creéme, te sorprenderás" respondió la señora con una sonrisa.

* * *

En lo que pareció nada de tiempo, se escuchó al piloto anunciar que ya estaban descendiendo y próximos a aterrizar. Informó que en la ciudad de Albuquerque, Nuevo México, el día estaba soleado, hacían unos 20°C, que definitivamente estarían todos los pasajeros estarían recogiendo su equipaje a las doce con quince minutos y les deseaba a todos un buen día.

En todo el resto del viaje Sharpay y la señora Margot, su "vecina" de asiento, habían conversado de diferentes temas. Sharpay se sintió totalmente más relajada.

"Ojalá lo pase muy bien con sus nietos, Margot" dijo Sharpay mientras le daba la mano a su compañera de viaje, en forma de despedida.

"Muchas gracias, querida. Y dale una oportunidad a esta reunión, en ocho años muchas cosas cambian" dijo la señora Margot con una dulce sonrisa, "Fue un gusto conocerte Sharpay" y con eso se alejó, dirigiéndose a la salida para encontrarse con sus familiares.

Las mariposas volvieron al estómago de la rubia. Pero esta vez no era por el infaltable pensamiento de la temida reunión de los _Wildcats_, sino que porque había pasado media hora desde que la cinta transportadora había empezado a traer el equipaje de su vuelo, y sus maletas aún no aparecían.

"Sólo me podía pasar a mí…" murmuró Sharpay.

* * *

Ryan se estaba empezando a preocupar. La pantalla electrónica justo arriba de la puerta de llegadas de vuelos nacionales mostraba que el vuelo de Sharpay había llegado hace una hora y diez minutos. Él había estado aquí parado por cuarenta minutos y Sharpay no se veía por ningún lado. Una vez más trató de llamarla a su celular, e igual que las cinco veces anteriores le respondió el buzón de voz.

Él estaba a punto de entrar al sitio donde se recolecta el equipaje y comenzar a buscarla, cuando se escuchó un "Ryan!"

Ryan Evans se dio vuelta y vio a su melliza con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"¿Qué acaso no me darás un abrazo de bienvenida?" Sharpay preguntó sonriendo.

"Hermana!" dijo Ryan y se acercó a ella con los brazos extendidos.

"Eres todo un hombre, pequeño hermano" chilló Sharpay, saliéndose del abrazo y apretando las mejillas de Ryan, "Y te vistes estupendo, creo que te enseñé muy bien"

"Bueno, qué más puedes esperar si mi hermana es una aclamada diseñadora de modas" rió Ryan, "Estás muy delgada Sharpay, creo que no tomaste nota de todos los lugares para comer que te dije que eran buenos allá en la _Gran Manzana_"

"Tomaré eso como un cumplido" respondió Sharpay.

Los dos se quedaron sonriendo el uno al otro por un momento. Sharpay había extrañado mucho a su hermano, y él a ella también.

"No lo puedo creer, ¿Sharpay Evans con sólo un bolso de mano?" exclamó Ryan dando un paso atrás y contemplando la falta de _mil_ maletas que siempre acompañaban a Sharpay en un aeropuerto.

"Ugh, tu esperarías que al pagar mucho dinero a la aerolínea tendrían la decencia de mandar tus cosas contigo" se quejó la rubia, "pero no. Se quedaron todas mis maletas en Nueva York y me las enviarán a tu casa mañana"

"Qué mal pero son sólo humanos Shar" sonrió Ryan encogiéndose de hombros. Luego de un segundo, se acordó de algo muy importante que aún no había hecho, "Oh, bienvenida a Albuquerque, hermana"

* * *

"No, no, no, Sarah!" dijo Sharpay al teléfono, "Específicamente te dije que no llamaras a Alexa por la reunión con Clara, ese asunto iba a ser manejado por Lisa, ¡del departamento de confección! ¿Leíste los mensajes de voz que te mandé hoy en la mañana?"

Sarah siempre encontraba la manera de hacer que a Sharpay le diera una migraña. Ahora mismo la rubia estaba "escuchando" las variadas excusas que su asistente daba para intentar justificar su mediocridad, mientras manejaba con su hermano a su casa. Odiaba a Sarah por hacer perder tiempo de ponerse al día con Ryan.

"No quiero escuchar más detalles de tu incompetencia, Sarah" interrumpió Sharpay, y sintió como la Princesa del Hielo florecía, la verdad es que tener esa personalidad era muy buena para este negocio tan frío y cruel, "Si no te es muy difícil, envíale todos los mensajes que te mande a Jenny y dile que la llamaré a la brevedad. Ahora, lo único que quiero que hagas es quedarte encadenada a ese escritorio, contestar llamadas y anotar lo que sea necesario en mi agenda pública de la empresa. ¿Está claro?" y con tan solo escuchar un "_Claro, claro señorita Shar—"_ cortó sin contemplaciones.

"Wow" dijo Ryan mientras paraba en un semáforo, "Eres como Meryl Streep en _El diablo viste a la moda_"

"Sólo con Sarah, mi asistente, me saca de quicio" dijo Sharpay exasperada.

Ryan tan solo rió.

Sharpay miraba el paisaje de Albuquerque por la ventana del auto. Rápidamente estaba totalmente absorta en el paisaje. Tantos recuerdos resumidos en ciertos lugares. Su primer cumpleaños, sus primeros amigos, el lugar donde aprendió a andar en bicicleta, su primer auto; Sharpay podía ver toda su vida infantil y adolescente escrita en Albuquerque.

Ryan, dándose cuenta de esto, enseguida preguntó, "¿Ves esa esquina? Es donde me hiciste chocar cuando por primera vez estábamos manejando, ¿recuerdas?"

"¡Qué mentira!" exclamó Sharpay, saliendo de su transe inmediatamente, "¡Tú fuiste el que se despistó por esa tal Bonnie Truman!"

"¡No sé de qué estás hablando!" rió el rubio. Así comenzó una larga conversación llena de risa, sobre hitos en su infancia que duró hasta que llegaron a casa de Ryan.

Su casa era de color durazno claro, con enredaderas que cruzaban la fachada de la casa y un gran antejardín. Estaba en un barrio cercano al que vivían de adolescentes.

Ryan abrió el garaje, se estacionó y ambos se bajaron del auto. Pasaron por un camino de piedras que llegaba a la puerta principal, Ryan abrió y dejó a Sharpay entrar primero.

"Qué linda tu casa, Ry" dijo Sharpay con un tono de sorpresa, no sabía que su hermano era capaz de decorar tan bien.

"Suenas bastante sorprendida" rió Ryan, "Muchas gracias"

Al entrar a casa, enseguida había una pared con muchas fotos en ella. Sharpay comenzó a mirarlas con una sonrisa en la cara, ella estaba en bastantes de ellas. Una cuando tan solo eran bebés, otras que se veían ellos en diferentes producciones teatrales. Habían varias (_que son más que en las que yo estoy_, la rubia admitió) de una chica morena, algunas de ella cuando más pequeña, y varias de ella en la actualidad con Ryan. Sharpay le hubiera dado más importancia a ella, de no haber sido por ver una foto en particular. Era la foto de su graduación. Y allí estaban las personas a las que Sharpay tenía más miedo de ver en este viaje, sonriéndole. Taylor. Chad. Gabriella. Y Troy.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Sharpay se quedó mirando esta foto por mucho tiempo. En especial a cierto basquetbolista estrella.

"Al parecer te sigue gustando Troy" dijo Ryan, mientras se dio cuenta de cómo miraba la foto.

Sharpay salió de su transe, "¿Qué?" y despegó su mirada de la fotografía.

"Por Dios Ryan, sólo estaba mirando a los temibles _Wildcats_" dijo Sharpay con un tono burlón, "Además, ¿acaso estamos en el año 2007? ¿Cuándo aceptarás que nunca me gustó de verdad Troy?" añadió con un aire de indiferencia.

"Actúa indiferente todo lo que quieras Sharpay, sé que te fuiste de aquí con el corazón roto por la situación de Troy" respondió Ryan, señalándole a Sharpay que lo siguiera a la cocina. Lo único que ella no quería pensar en estos momentos era esa situación con Troy y el resto.

De paso a la cocina se veía la sala de estar y un comedor, ambos muy acogedores y Sharpay no pudo evitar sorprenderse denuevo. Su hermano tenía muy buen gusto. _Se le debe haber pegado mi creatividad y elegancia_, pensó la rubia muy feliz. Esa misma calidez que su hermano siempre desbordaba, y que ella siempre envidió, estaba plasmada en la casa. Todo estaba decorado con madera cálida, tonos naranjas y sus derivados. _Debe haber conseguido un diseñador de interiores…_

"Sinceramente no sé de qué situación estás hablando" respondió Sharpay, al entrar en la cocina, desesperada por cambiar el tema. La cocina era grande y espaciosa, y mientras miraba a su alrededor vio de reojo a una mujer que entraba desde un ventanal que daba al patio trasero. Sharpay se volvió a mirarla. ¡Era la misma mujer de las fotografías! Era muy bonita, más baja que ella, tenía la cara redonda, pelo café ondulado que le llegaba hasta los hombros, ojos verdes de forma de almendra y un aura muy agradable. Era una chica nerd chic, Sharpay podía deducir que tenía gustos _hipsters_. _¿¡Acaso Ryan tiene una novia de la que nunca me dijo!?_, pensó Sharpay.

"Hey, no sabía que ibas a estar en casa" exclamó Ryan con una sonrisa en su cara al ver a quién había estado mirando Sharpay. Ryan se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla. _Aunque esta novia secreta es la perfecta distracción para no hablar del pasado_, pensó Sharpay alegre.

"Sí, resulta que mi clase se movió para más tarde" comentó afectivamente la morena respondiendo el beso. Luego volviéndose a sonreír a Sharpay y extendiendo su mano dijo, "Tú debes ser Sharpay"

"¡Sí! Esta es mi hermana Sharpay, traída directamente desde la gran ciudad de Nueva York"

Sharpay, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, caminó hacia donde estaba ella y estrechó su mano para encontrar la de la novia de Ryan. _Por eso la casa está tan bonita…_

"Mucho gusto Sharpay, ¡Ryan me ha contado mucho sobre ti!" exclamó la novia, "¡No podía esperar a conocer a mi cuñada!"

_Ahí estaba, Ryan tiene novia y ¡no me contó!,_ pensó Sharpay. _Bueno, tú tampoco le has dicho muchas cosas,_ dijo una voz dentro de la cabeza de Sharpay que esta misma fue rápida en ignorar.

"Ryan me ha contado mucho sobre ti también" mintió Sharpay.

"Bueno, bienvenida a nuestro hogar" ¡_Y más encima viven juntos!_ "Yo iré a almorzar con mamá, Ry. Los dejaré para que se pongan al día, dos años es mucho tiempo, estoy segura que tienen mucho de qué hablar" dijo la novia de Ryan abrazando a este y sonriéndole a Sharpay, "¡Los veo en la cena!" y así la morena salió de la cocina.

"¡Nos vemos Lizzie!" gritó Ryan. Se escuchó un pequeño _Te amo!_ seguido de una puerta cerrándose.

Ryan, dándose vuelta para mirar a Sharpay, se encontró con una sonrisa de ésta que decía _'se te olvidó contarme algo, eh?'_

"Ella es Elizabeth, Lizzie, mi novia de hace un año y medio" dijo Ryan con una sonrisa tímida, "Vivimos juntos desde hace unos… ¿5 meses ya?"

Sharpay rió, se acercó a Ryan y le pellizcó sus mejillas, "¡Mi hermanito pequeño está tan grande!" luego ella frunció el ceño y puso sus manos en su cadera, "Pero no puedo creer que mi MELLIZO no me haya contado algo esencial en su vida adulta"

"Eres unos tres minutos más grande que yo!" exclamó, " Y no es que hayamos estado en tanto contacto en los últimos años" añadió Ryan con tristeza.

Sharpay sonrió, "Pues para algo estamos juntos aquí ahora ¡Pongámonos al día!"

Y así pasaron todo el almuerzo, toda la tarde, toda la cena y hasta altas horas de la noche hablando sobre todo lo que había pasado en sus vidas. No era como que no se hubieran hablado en los últimos años sino que siempre era un tipo de charla superficial, se limitaba a temas de cómo estaban en general y de sus carreras.

Sharpay le contó a Ryan (y luego se unió Elizabeth) sobre su asistente Sarah, sobre su mejor amiga Alexa, sobre su novio Logan con quien había terminado hace unos dos meses, su departamento en la Quinta Avenida, sobre cómo una gran cantidad de estrellas de Hollywood habían sido vistas con alguno de sus bolsos _Fabulous_, sobre su grupo de amigos con los que se consideraban ser parte de la _elite _en Manhattan, sobre cómo _Boi_ (su amado perrito) había comenzado a quedar ciego y ella temía que podría fallecer pronto.

Mientras comían y tomaban champagne, Ryan le relató todo lo que a él se le había pasado decirle en los últimos años. Le contó que después de que hubiera terminado su curso en Julliard, había sido coreógrafo para el tour de un musical basado en _Fame_ y cómo ahí había sido que conoció a Elizabeth, le contó toda su historia de conquista y amor con ella, cuáles habían sido sus motivos para volver a Albuquerque (le habían ofrecido ser profesor en la Universidad de Albuquerque y él y su novia preferían esta ciudad), también sobre cómo seguía viéndose con todos los _Wildcats_ (A Sharpay se le hizo un nudo en el estómago cuando llegaron a este punto en particular), y sobre cómo su vida había seguido un camino que él no había previsto pero que amaba.

Después de esta larga conversación, Lizzie le mostró el cuarto donde Sharpay se quedaría, que estaba en el segundo piso y era muy pintoresco, y se fueron a dormir.

Sharpay no podía dejar de pensar, mientras trataba de luchar contra el insomnio, que estaba a pocos kilómetros de todos los de _East High_. Ryan le había dicho esta tarde que cuarenta y cinco, de los sesenta y dos que eran la generación del 2008, habían respondido que sí irían a la reunión. La (prácticamente) neoyorkina le había preguntado sutilmente a su hermano si Troy, Gabriella y todos los demás habían confirmado y Ryan con alegría le dijo que sí.

Esta sería la primera vez que vería a Troy (_y Gabriella y todos los demás_, se recordó rápidamente) y no podía decir que estaba muy entusiasmada.

_Ya eres una adulta de 25 años Sharpay, compórtate como tal. No hay nada de qué temer. Todos ya lo deben haber olvidado… ¿cierto?_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Sharpay se despertó a las cinco y media de la mañana como cualquier otro día (_Sólo que ella se encontraba en Albuquerque y no en Nueva York…)_, realizó su ritual matutino de belleza como cualquier otro día (_Sólo que estaba en Albuquerque y no en Nueva York…)_, se bañó y lavó el cabello como cualquier otro día (_Pero estaba en Albuquerque ¡y no en Nueva York!_), eligió un atuendo - de sus maletas recién llegadas del aeropuerto – como cualquier otro día (_¿¡Qué estaba haciendo en Albuquerque y no en Nueva York!?_) y se preparó un desayuno rico en vitaminas y minerales como cualquier otro día (_Quiero irme de Albuquerque y ¡volver a Nueva York!)._

"Buenos días Sharpay" Apareció Ryan de la puerta de la cocina acercándose a la mesa central, "¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?"

"Son pasadas las siete de la mañana, Ryan" respondió la rubia alejando de ella un bowl vacío, acercando y abriendo su MacBook.

"Mi punto exactamente" y, con un bostezo, Ryan comenzó a sacar los esenciales para desayunar.

"Hola Sharpay" exclamó Elizabeth al entrar a la cocina.

Sharpay le sonrió y volvió mirar su computadora. Ella simplemente no podía comenzar una conversación espontánea con la novia de su hermano. No podía. ¿Por qué? Pues, tenía algo que la hacía querer mantener distancia… Sharpay recordaba a otras novias de su hermano (_No habían sido muchas eso sí_, pensó Sharpay y luego se golpeó mentalmente por ser tan mezquina) y algunas le habían agradado. Como Amy, una estudiante de la Universidad de Columbia con quien Ryan había estado por unos cuatro meses desde que recién había llegado a Nueva York. Sharpay podía verse siendo amiga de Amy, compartían el mismo sentido del humor y la misma pasión por la moda. Pero Elizabeth, era amigable y cálida. _Tal vez Albuquerque me está convirtiendo en la Princesa del Hielo otra vez y por eso no congeniamos…._

"Sinceramente, por más que Ryan lo invita aquí a comer algunas veces y que lo he visto y hablado con él en más de un par de ocasiones, ¡no sé por qué me cuesta creer que fueron compañeros del mismísimo Troy Bolton!" dijo Elizabeth ayudando a Ryan a preparar el desayuno.

En la cabeza de Sharpay se escuchó un _clic_. Troy Bolton. Gabriella Montez. Elizabeth tenía un aura parecida a la de Gabriella Montez (Sharpay estremeció). Esa imagen de chica buena, aplicada y sumamente agradable. La estudiante perfecta. La novia perfecta. La nuera perfecta. _Perfecta_, pensó amargamente.

Sharpay podía sentir su frialdad subiendo por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cara, pero estaba determinada en no hacerlo mostrar. En vez, la miró sonriente con confusión.

"Lizzie, estás asumiendo que mi hermana está enterada del mundo deportivo" rio Ryan mientras servía café en dos tazones.

"Oh, ¿Ustedes no siguen en contacto?" dijo sorprendida Elizabeth sentándose frente a Sharpay.

Esto le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

"¿Yo y Bolton? No, para nada" respondió Sharpay cortante, sin poder quitar de su voz un tono de vileza.

Elizabeth pareció notar esto, Ryan también y le mandó una mirada llena de reproches, la misma que los padres le dan a su hijo cuando comete una travesura. La rubia se volvió a mirar fijamente la pantalla de su computador y a leer su correo eléctrico. Su hermano y su cuñada continuaron comiendo, hablando de gente cuyos nombres Sharpay no conocía y de planes que ya habían pasado.

Sharpay no podía creer cómo se estaba comportando. ¡Como una adolescente! Actitud digna de la Princesa del Hielo. _Maldito el día en que le habían concedido ese apodo_. Había trabajado muy duro es quitarse esa fama por lo menos con sus amigos (en Nueva York) para volver a sus antiguas formas.

"Y ¿por qué _Hoops_ es tan famoso ahora, eh?" _Tal vez Elizabeth era tan solo otra ex-admiradora colegial de Troy._

"¡Es el gran jugador de los _Golden State Warriors_!" exclamó Elizabeth muy entusiasmada, habiendo olvidado el tono de Sharpay.

"¿Los _Golden State Warriors?_" preguntó la rubia con confusión.

"Son un equipo de basquetbol de California, Lizzie vivía allí así que es una gran fan" explicó Ryan.

"Qué bien por él" respondió Sharpay sin ninguna señal de mostrarse ni lo más remotamente feliz.

Ryan inmediatamente se dio cuenta que su hermana no estaba interesada en el tema. Aunque no se hayan visto por dos años, él seguía conociéndola muy bien.

"Bueno, hoy es el gran día" dijo Ryan emocionado, "Saldremos de aquí a las ocho en punto para llegar—"

"¿Elegantemente tarde?" interrumpió Sharpay.

"Exacto" dijo Ryan con una sonrisa en su cara, "Yo tengo que hacer algunos trámites hoy—"

"Te acompaño" dijo rápidamente Sharpay. La verdad es que no quería pasar el día con la novia de su hermano. No era porque le cayera mal, sino porque ya estaba cansada de que su personalidad no tan agradable apareciera cuando estaba con ella.

"Estaba pensando Sharpay, que podíamos ¡pasar el día juntas hoy!" dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa.

Sharpay hizo todo lo posible para que su cara no delatara su incomodidad. Miró a su hermano de reojo y notó que le estaba dando una sonrisa alentadora.

"Claro, por qué no" respondió Sharpay con toda la calidad que pudo encontrar en sí.

* * *

"Me encanta todo este barrio, ¿no lo encuentras pintoresco?" exclamó Elizabeth con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

"Sí, pintoresco ciertamente" dijo Sharpay entre dientes.

Ya habían estado fuera de la casa por dos horas. Habían pasado primero a la oficina de Elizabeth, ella era entrenadora vocal para niños y tenía que ir a buscar unas fichas para inscribir a sus alumnos en algún tipo de concurso. Luego, llegaron aquí. Al barrio que Sharpay evitaba siempre cuando era una adolescente. La calle que estaba llena de tiendas _vintage_, pequeños cafés, un par de cines, muy buen ambiente para salir a caminar. Donde era muy probable encontrar _Wildcats_.

"Obviamente sé que eres toda una _fashionista_, así que pensé que sería divertido venir a hacer un poco de _shopping_, está lejos de ser como Nueva York, pero tiene su encanto, ¿no crees?" siguió la cuñada de Sharpay, con su tono de voz siempre muy amable.

Era un gesto amable, de verdad lo era. Pero Sharpay no soportaba este tipo de lugares. Menos en una ocasión así, no quería encontrarse con nadie antes de la gran reunión. Además, no era que no le gustara lo _vintage_, es más ¡hicieron toda una colección en _Fabulous_ con ese concepto en mente! Lo que pasaba es que cada vez que entraba a una de estas tiendas tenía el impulso de traer un desinfectante y rociarlo por todos lados. Y lavar todas las prendas unas diez veces y luego quemarlas. Y enviarlas al espacio.

Por eso, Sharpay se limitó sólo a sonreír. Era algo que estaba haciendo mucho en esta mañana, tanto que sus mejillas estaban comenzando a doler. Sharpay había tratado de entablar una conversación más larga con su cuñada, pero no le era posible. Cada comentario que Sharpay decía con intención sarcástica o irónica, que era su tipo de comentario típico, Lizzie no lo entendía y solo quedaban en un silencio incómodo. Por eso, se limitaba a sonreír.

"¡Me encanta esta tienda!" exclamó Lizzie mientras caminaban por la vereda, "¿Entramos?"

Sharpay asintió.

Entraron, miraron un poco y luego volvieron a salir a la calle, que cada vez se llenaba más de parejas, amigos y familias.

Caminaron un par de cuadras, y cuando estaban esperando que un semáforo cambiara de color, Elizabeth se volteó a Sharpay, "Sharpay, espero no incomodarte con esta pregunta, pero ¿tienes algún problema conmigo?"

A la rubia le tomó por sorpresa esta pregunta, no esperaba que Elizabeth fuera una persona tan directa. _Dios sabe que Gabriella no lo era…_

Elizabeth siguió, con un tono angustiado, "De verdad, estaba muy emocionada por conocerte, Ryan me ha hablado un montón sobre ti, y sólo quería que fuéramos amigas", en seguida Lizzie soltó una pequeña risa, "Eso sonó mucho más cursi de lo que esperaba"

Sharpay rió, sinceramente, por primera vez en el día, "Tranquila, sólo estoy un poco mareada por volver después de tantos años a Albuquerque"

"¿Asustada por la reunión? De seguro que yo lo estaría" rió Elizabeth, mientras cruzaban la calle, "En mi escuela era una completa nerd"

"Sharpay Evans nunca está asustada" dijo con confianza Sharpay.

Desde ese momento, Elizabeth y Sharpay se llevaron mejor. Podría decirse que estaban en camino a ser amigas, pero a Sharpay todavía le molestaba esa similitud que tenía su cuñada con Gabriella Montez. _¿¡Por qué tienes que ser tan rencorosa, Sharpay!?_

* * *

"¿Sharpay?"

_No, no, no y no, por favor no, no podía ser_…

Luego de mirar en varias tiendas, Sharpay y Elizabeth entraron a un _restaurant-café,_ que se veía muy chic, para almorzar. Era extraño sí, había que hacer una fila para pedir y pagar, luego te sentabas y te llevaban el pedido a la mesa.

Sharpay se dio la vuelta y se encontró con una cara familiar. Una sonrisa no del todo verdadera, y eso se notaba bastante, se le dibujó en su cara y con un falso entusiasmo (digno de la Princesa del Hielo) dijo, "¡Zeke! ¡Martha!"

"¡Hola Zeke!" exclamó Elizabeth, "Martha, hola soy Elizabeth" y estrechó su mano a la mujer.

"¡Qué sorpresa!" chilló Martha mientras daba un abrazo rápido a la rubia.

"No pensé que vendrías a la reunión, Sharpay" dijo Zeke dulcemente, "Te creía en Nueva York con una agenda ocupada, como dice tu hermano"

Sharpay se forzó a sonreír, "Ser dueña de la empresa tiene sus beneficios"

Elizabeth rió, pero Martha y Zeke solo sonrieron educadamente. _¿Acaso lo que dije fue poco humilde?_, pensó, por sólo un segundo, Sharpay un tanto preocupada.

Justo cuando sentía que otra pregunta iba a estar dirigida hacia ella, el iPhone de Sharpay comenzó a sonar. En la pantalla decía:

_Llamadas perdidas (7): Sarah Olsen_

_Nuevo mensaje: Logan Alcott_

"¿El deber llama?" preguntó Martha con una sonrisa.

Era primera vez en la vida en que estaba agradecida de ver el nombre de su asistente Sarah (pero sí estaba un poco confundida por el mensaje de su ex novio), "Sí, disculpen tengo que ocuparme de esto" y así con una sonrisa salió Sharpay del restaurante.

* * *

En ese mismo instante una atractiva pareja caminaba de la mano por el ya bastante transitado barrio comercial de la ciudad.

"También tenemos que pasar a ver a tus papás, dijeron que cuando viniéramos nos harían una cena"

"¡Y que no se nos olvide ir a la lavandería! Tienen mi vestido y tu traje…"

"Tengo que también devolverle la llamada a Greg, me dijo que el caso contra _Green Producting_ se estaba poniendo feo"

"¿Llamaste a tu entrenador? Naomi me dijo que tal vez podrías jugar como titular el próximo partido, ¿por qué no me habías contado?"

"¿Me estás escuchando? ¿Troy?"

"¿¡Troy!?"

"¿Ah? ¿Qué?" exclamó el joven basquetbolista, saliendo de su transe.

La morena rio y se detuvo, "Perdón estaba hablando sola de nuevo", le dio un pequeño tirón al brazo de Troy y preguntó, "¿Volviste a la Tierra?"

"Perdón Gaby, estaba pensando en llamar a mi entrenador para preguntarle sobre la próxima temporada" respondió Troy con una cara de preocupación.

"¡Justo eso te iba a preguntar!"

Troy y Gabriella llevaban tan solo unas pocas horas en Albuquerque. Habían llegado desde California ese mismo día, habían pasado por la lavandería a dejar sus atuendos para la gran reunión y habían decidido venir a caminar por el centro antes de ir a descansar y prepararse a su hotel.

"Creo que Zeke y Martha dijeron que nos iban a esperar en el lugar para almorzar", habló Gabriella, "¿Recuerdas dónde era?"

"Me parece que es un poco más allá, sólo hay que cruzar la …" respondió Troy, pero paró abruptamente luego de que viera a alguien que no había visto por más de 7 años.

Gabriella, sin percatarse de que Troy había quedado paralizado en medio de la vereda, exclamó "¡Me encanta esta librería! Voy a entrar un segundo"

_¿No podía ser? ¿O sí?, _pensó Troy con un sentimiento en su estómago que no podía descifrar qué era. Ryan no le había dicho que su hermana gemela iba a estar en Albuquerque para esta fecha. Eso sí, Troy no le había hecho tal pregunta a Ryan, ya que cuidaba mucho en si quiera reconocer la existencia de la rubia frente a los demás luego del _incidente_. Por eso mismo, Troy estaba seguro de que Sharpay no querría volver a Albuquerque. El basquetbolista tenía claro que eso era en gran parte su culpa, todavía le pesaba en su conciencia lo que había hecho. Es por eso que se convenció a sí mismo que la rubia que veía tan solo a unos metros de él, no era Sharpay Evans. No podía serlo.

Con estos pensamientos, volvió a sí y entró a la librería con su novia.

* * *

"¿Todo bien?" preguntó Lizzie, dejando su conversación con Zeke y Martha, que ya se habían sentado en la mesa de al lado de Lizzie.

"Sí, todo bien" respondió Sharpay entrando nuevamente al café-restaurante, "Pero creo que debo volver a tu casa y resolver algunas cosas con un computador en frente". _Y se supone que estas eran vacaciones_, pensó Sharpay.

"Claro, claro, pidamos nuestra comida para llevar entonces, ¿me esperas afuera?" dijo Lizzie, despidiéndose de Zeke y Martha.

Sharpay asintió, se despidió (de lejos) de sus antiguos compañeros de secundaria y se dirigió a la salida del café-restaurante, totalmente absorta en su iPhone.

Es por eso que justo después de salir por la puerta no se percató que había gente intentando entrar, y chocó fuertemente con un hombre, haciendo que el celular de Sharpay cayera fuertemente al suelo.

"Perdón, no fue mi inten—" dijo el hombre con tono de disculpa, pero terminó abruptamente su frase.

"No, discúlpame a mí, yo no estaba concentrada" se disculpó Sharpay, sin mirar al hombre a la cara ya que estaba recogiendo su celular del suelo.

"¿Sharpay?" dijo una voz dulce de mujer, al lado del hombre en cuestión.

Sharpay levantó la mirada de su iPhone, al que no le había pasado nada gracias a Dios, y en seguida sintió como si el mundo hubiese quedado en pausa. Gabriella. Y Troy. En frente de ella.

Y el mundo se pausó por un instante.

_¿¡Qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora!?_


End file.
